Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah 'ist ein schöner und unkonventioneller Urvampir, die Tochter von Esther und Mikael und die Schwester von Elijah, Finn, Kol und Henrik. Außerdem ist sie die Halbschwester von Klaus. Anfangs der 3. Staffel wird sie von Klaus zurück ins Leben geholt. In den 20ern war sie in Stefan Salvatore verliebt, der sich an all das durch eine Manipulation von Klaus nicht mehr erinnern kann. Rebekah hat tadellose Instinke und kann feststellen, ob jemand lügt. Klaus bezeichnet dies als eine übernatürliche Fähigkeit. Geschichte thumb|left|173px|Rebekah im MittelalterRebekah ist im Mittelalter als (wohl einzige) Tochter der reichen Großgrundbesitzer Mikael und Esther geboren. Über ihre Zeit dort mit ihrer Familie ist nur bekannt, dass sie in einem Dorf mit Werwölfen lebten. Als ihr jüngster Bruder Henrick starb, verwandelte Esther sie und ihre Brüder in Vampire. Mikael brachte ein Mädchen und Rebekah trank ihr Blut. Bald entdeckte sie, dass Eisenkraut, die Pflanze, die am Boden der Weißeiche wuchs, schädlich für sie war. Nachdem Esther getötet wurde und Mikael sie begrub schworen sich Rebekah, Elijah und Klaus, dass sie für immer und ewig zusammenblieben und sich niemals voneinander abwenden werden. 1920er thumb|left|Rebekah in den 1920ern.In Glorias Bar lernte sie, als sie sich in Chigaco mit Klaus befand, Stefan Salvatore kennen, in den sie sich kurzerhand verliebte. Aber sie blieben nicht lange zusammen, den am selben Abend kam Mikael, um beide, Klaus und seine Schwester, zu holen. Vor der Flucht manipulierte Klaus Stefan, alles zu vergessen. Rebekah jedoch wollte nicht ohne ihn gehen und entschied sich gegen ihren Bruder, was diesen dazu veranlasste, sie mit dem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch zu neutralisieren. Staffel 3 thumb|308px|Rebekah, bevot sie wiederbelebt wurde.In "The End of the Affair", nachdem die Hexe Gloria Klaus verriet, dass Rebekah das hatte, was man benötigt, um Kontakt mit der Ursprünglichen Hexe aufzunehmen, holte er seine Schwester widerwillig ins Leben. Rebekah ist sehr erfreut, Stefan wiederzusehen, wird aber wütend, nachdem sie merkt, dass ihre Halskette weg ist. In "Disturbing Behaviour" will Gloria Rebekahs Kette ausfindig machen, wird aber von Katherine getötet. Als sie Stefan dabei erwischt, wie er einen der Särge aufmachen wollte, in denen die Urfamilie liegt, und er beginnt, Fragen über Mikael zu stellen, wird Rebekah misstrauisch und Klaus überwältigt ihn. thumb|left|272px|Rebekah findet heraus, dass der Doppelgänger ihre Kette hat.Stefan verriet sie in "The Reckoning", dass ihr Bruder bei Elena sei. Nachdem sie Stefan ausgeschaltet hatte, der sie angriff, folgte sie Klaus in die Mystic High School. Dort überwältigte sie Caroline und brachte Tyler zu ihrem Bruder. Während Tyler tot ist, schaut sie sich Carolines Handy an und entdeckt Bildern, die Elena mit ihrer Halskette zeigen. Wütend geht sie zu Klaus und attackiert Elena anschließend. Nachdem Tyler ein erfolgreicher Hybrid geworden ist, führt sie mit Klaus ein Gespräch und stellt fest, dass er nur Hybriden erschaffen will, um nicht allein zu sein. Daraufhin schickt er sie den Truck holen. Von ihrem Bruder zurückgelassen, zieht sie in "Smells Like Teen Spirit" bei den Salvatores ein und meldet sich an der Mystic Falls High School an, um ein Auge auf Tyler zu haben, den sie mit Blutbeuteln belieferte. Sie deklarierte einen Krieg mit Caroline, in dem sie dem Cheerleader-Verein beitritt und ihr offen sagte, sie sei an allen Sachen interessiert, die Caroline hatte, inklusive Tyler. Sie ging auch aufs Bonfire-Fest, wo Damon sie betören sollte. Sie durchschaute ihn aber und stach ihn mit einem Pfahl. Später tauchte sie bei Tyler auf und nahm ihm ein Mädchen mit, das er dann auch biss. thumb|288px|Klaus hat ihre Mutter getötet.In "Ordinary People" suchte Elena Rebekah auf und drohte ihr, Mikael freizulassen, falls sie keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen gab. Anfangs war Rebekah ablehnend doch schrieb später dann Elena, rüberzukommen. Sie begannen über Rebekahs Vergangenheit zu reden: wie sie alle Vampire wurden. So erfuhr Elena, dass Esther, die Mutter der Urvampire, die Ursprüngliche Hexe war und ihre Familie verwandelte. Später erzählte Elena ihr, dass Klaus ihre Mutter tötete. Anfangs wollte sie es nicht glauben, weinte dann aber sehr, als sie die Wahrheit akzeptierte. thumb|286px|Elena erdolcht RebekahIn der Folge "Homecoming" bestätigte sie ihrem Bruder am Telefon, dass Mikael tot sei und wollte, dass er schnell zurückkam. Nach einer kalten Unterhaltung mit ihrem Vater, dem sie vorwarf, er sei Schuld, dass sie zu Vampiren wurden, machte sie sich für ihren ersten Homecoming-Tanz zurecht. Elena kam zu ihr und gab ihr die Halskette wieder. Als Rebekah ihre menschliche Seite zeigte und anfing, Elena zu mögen, neutralisierte diese sie thumb|left|206px|Rebekah im Keller der Salvatores.mit dem Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch, weil sie und Damon glaubte, sie könnte ihnen in den Rücken fallen, bei dem Versuch, Klaus zu töten. Sie wird in den Keller gesperrt und Klaus ruft sie an, um sie über Mikaels Tod zu informieren. thumb|344px|Klaus erdolcht Rebekah erneut.Um Jeremys Leben nicht mehr zu gefährden, ging Elena einen Deal mit Klaus ein. Er versprach Jeremy in Ruhe lassen und Elena führte ihn zu Rebekah in den Keller. Klaus entfernte den Dolch, versicherte ihr, dass er Rebekah im Griff habe, weil sie wütend auf Elena wäre, da sie sie neutralisiert hatte, und nahm sie mit. In seinem gerade gebautem Haus kam Rebekah langsam wieder zu sich. Bevor sie sich ganz regeneriert hatte, erdolchte sie Klaus doch erneut mit trauriger Miene. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte *'erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit: Urvampire sind physisch viel stärker und schneller als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch, *'erhöhte Sinne': sie können extrem gut hören, sehen, riechen und schmecken. *'Heilungsfaktor': Urvampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen als Vampire und Werwölfe. *'Durabilität': Urvampire halten physisch viel mehr aus als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch. Eisenkraut oder Holz schwächt kaum. *'Manipulation': Urvampire können Menschen und Vampire, sowie Hybriden beeinflussen. *'Aufspüren von Eisenkraut': Urvampire sind in der Lage, Eisenkraut in ihrer Nähe aufzuspüren. Es ist unbekannt, ob es eine spezielle Fähigkeit ist oder aufgrund ihres Alters. *'Unsterblichkeit': Urvampire sind fast unzerstörbar und werden ewig leben. *'Erkennen von Lügen': Laut Klaus hat nur Rebekah diese Fähigkeit. Sie spürt, wenn jemand lügt. Schwächen *'Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz': ist die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Urvampir zu töten. Er wurde aus der Weißeiche, einem Baum aus der Entstehung der Vampire geschaffen. Zurzeit ist der einzige vernichtet, als er gegen Mikael verwendet wurde.Weißeichen-Asche Dolch *'Weißeichen-Asche Dolch': Ein Silberdolch, eingetaucht in der Asche der Weißeiche wird einen Urvampir töten, solange er in dessen Herzen bleibt. *'Sonnenlicht': Wird die Haut eines Urvampirs der Sonne ausgesetzt, verbrennt diese. Ob der Urvampir bei längerer Aussetzung der Sonne stirbt, ist wegen ihrer raschen Heilung unklar. *Der Schutzzauber eines Hauses verwehrt einem Urvampir den Einlass in dieses. Wenn der Vampir uneingeladen in dem Haus ist, wird er orientierungslos und beginnt zu ersticken. Kategorie:Urvampir Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Neutralisiert Kategorie:Getötet von Mikael Kategorie:Getötet von Klaus Kategorie:Getötet von Elena Gilbert Kategorie:Ursprüngliche Familie Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Mystic Falls High School Student Kategorie:Cheerleading-Team